


Matters of Curiosity

by flowerofsin



Category: Watchmen
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic set in the Vietnam Era. Doctor Manhattan experiments and Blake is exceedingly interested in the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matters of Curiosity

More bored than he wanted to be, Edward Blake drained the shot glass as he sat at the counter of the nearly deserted bar. There was a good deal more downtime lately now that the war was nearing its end. Unsurprisingly, Blake chose to spend his in such an establishment. Blake turned toward a blur at the edge of his vision, knowing who it must be by the glow that cast shades of blue onto the structures around him. Doctor Manhattan seemed to want to spend far too much of his free time following him around, as far as Blake was concerned.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," the Comedian told Osterman as he approached. "People will start to talk."

Osterman canted his head. "Talk? About what, exactly?"

Blake sighed as he shook his head. "Never mind." He watched blue light play off of his empty shot glass for a few moments before gazing up at Osterman who stood nearby. "Don't you get bored watching me drink?"

"Not particularly," Jon answered.

Blake laughed with little humor as he grasped the bottle nearby to refill the small glass. "You need to get better hobbies, Osterman," he told him.

"Better hobbies?" Jon asked, unsure of what the man was getting at.

"Yeah," the Comedian said, turning toward him. "Your problem is you like watching people more than anything else. Like we're some kind of science project you're working on. It gets creepy sometimes," the Comedian admitted. "It would do you wonders to unwind sometime. Maybe pick up a girl or two around here. Pretty sure there would be plenty who'd want to sleep with someone who's practically a god."

"I am not very adept at interacting with people compared to how I was once," Osterman admitted. "Women even more so." He thought of Laurie back home who often became annoyed at behaviors she found odd in him. He was well aware that in the future this would only get worse.

The Comedian took another gulp of alcohol. "You wouldn't be the first guy who said something like that. I sure as hell don't have them figured out."

Osterman frowned slightly, considering. "Well I would hope with the proper study of behavioral patterns and-"

"Those experiments you like to do aren't going to help you with something like that," Blake told him.

Jon stood nearby with a contemplative expression for a few moments. "I am not sure that it will give me the proper perspective, but perhaps it would be worth attempting."

"Attempting what?" the Comedian asked, frowning.

"Transforming myself into a woman," Osterman answered.

Blake's eyes widened before he was taken by a fit of laughter. Which slowly subsided as Osterman continued to gaze at him with a steady expression. "Wait. Are you serious?" Blake asked, his look incredulous.

"Of course."

"But... you can do that?"

"Admittedly, I have never attempted to do so before. But as someone capable of reconstituting my anatomy, I would think that I can also transform it."

Jon gazed down at himself, concentrating. The area of his chest slowly expanded until ample-sized breasts hung in front of him. Jon gazed down at them, cupping each with a hand. He adjusted the texture of them until they felt as supple as from memory of encounters he'd had in the past.

Blake's eyebrows shot up. "Eh, I can understand you wanting to play with those, Osterman, but that's pretty freaky," he remarked.

"Is it?" Osterman asked, pausing from testing the feel of his morphed flesh to gaze over at the other man.

"Yeah. It just looks... odd. You should change the rest of you to match first." Watching a female exploring herself in such a way would be much more appealing in Blake's eyes.

"I see," Jon answered.

The Comedian watched in rapt attention as the shape of Osterman's body changed further. Jon's displays of power still managed to be awe-inducing in general to Blake, but this one in particular for some reason. It seemed as though nothing was beyond Jon as he transformed his body with his own will, bone and muscle shifting as hips filled out and waist narrowed, leaving a toned female form in the place where a man once stood.

The Comedian smirked, turning to eye Jon with more than passing interest as he walked over to the wall opposite the bar to change it into a reflective surface so that he could examine his new body. "Didn't realize you'd be such a looker," Blake noted with a leer, "for a chick with blue skin, at least."

"Thank you," Jon said, his voice lighter than usual as he acknowledged the compliment. His eyes stayed fixed on his form in the mirror as he turned to look at himself from different angles. "I seem to have approximated a female appearance."

Sensing the Comedian's scrutiny, Osterman turned to look at Blake, who was leaning back against the counter of the empty bar, his eyes shining darkly. "So come over here so I can get a closer look," he told Jon, gesturing with a hand. "You should get an unbiased opinion, you know?"

Jon could see how that was a reasonable idea, so he complied, heading over toward the Comedian with an easy gait. He noted how Blake's use of body language in his presence had changed now that he wore this form despite being the same fundamental person. And it was far too obvious how Blake's eyes focused on newly-made breasts before falling to the sway of wider hips as Jon walked over. When Jon stood in front of Blake, he found it curious how the man didn't make eye contact at first, his gaze fixed on seemingly more interesting parts of his transformed anatomy.

"Turn around so I can get a good look," Blake instructed. Osterman could feel his gaze on him as he complied, turning in a full circle. "Nice," Blake said appraisingly as he slipped the gloves off of his hands. He placed a bare hand on the Osterman's shoulder, sliding it down an arm as his eyes followed the same path.

"Is everything as you would expect?" Jon asked, not unnerved by the Comedian's behavior toward him.

"Well, I need to examine everything to be sure," Blake told him. "And some things you can't just look at to be clear about," he said, his eyes drawn back to Osterman's bare chest.

Blake gave Manhattan a quizzical look as his hands moved to hover over his new form. Jon nodded, wanting to know from someone well-versed in the female form if his facsimile was accurate. Blake grinned in response, his hands moving to cup and massage soft flesh. The feel of Manhattan's skin against his own was interesting to say the least. It tingled somewhat from the energy Osterman gave off, but not in an unpleasant way. It made Blake wonder how other parts of himself would feel pressed against Osterman. Inside him, even. The Comedian chuckled to himself. It really had been too long if he was seriously considering having sex with Osterman. But it wasn't his fault if the guy made a decent looking woman. With Jon's curious nature, he might even be able to talk Osterman into it.

"You seem to look pretty much like a woman," Blake noted, "but is that just on the surface? I mean, it's not complete if you can't function as one, you know? Not many ways of testing that without hands on experience, if you catch my drift."

Jon placed a hand to cup his chin in thought as he noted Blake's eager and expectant expression. "I suppose it would be a good idea to check if this form is an accurate facsimile in all ways."

"See? It's a great idea," the Comedian proclaimed as he moved closer, sliding an arm around Jon's waist. His other hand rose to resume the caress of blue skin.

"But it would also be interesting to compare intercourse in both forms with the same subject," Osterman said, glowing eyes fixed on the Comedian.

Blake frowned at first before Jon's meaning dawned on him. He blinked before chuckling aloud. "Hell, why not? I'm always up for new experiences," Blake agreed, not intending to fulfill his part of the bargain if he could help it. It wouldn't be the first time he'd lied in the pursuit of sex.

"Well then, let us proceed," Jon told him before the room seemed to blur before Blake's eyes.

The Comedian blinked and when his vision cleared it was to the knowledge that they were in a storeroom, likely on the base.

"The barracks would not have been a good choice since interruption is too likely," Osterman explained before giving a circumspect glance. "Perhaps I should make better accommodations, like a bed for instance."

"Who needs a bed?" the Comedian countered, maneuvering Jon back toward a crate against the wall. "It's more interesting without one."

Blake moved closer to Osterman, stepping between splayed legs as he grinned. He lifted Jon up to sit onto the crate before leaning in to press lips to Jon's. While Osterman was mentally comparing the differences between kissing Blake with others in the recent past, the Comedian was parting Jon's lips with his own, sweeping his mouth with a tongue as hands roved over Osterman's form.

It wasn't long before Blake turned his attentions elsewhere, moving to cup a breast with a hand before bending to lap and suckle at it. Breathing more deeply, Jon watched Blake give the other similar treatment before his lips trailed downward, planting sucking kisses on glowing skin.

The Comedian grinned up at Jon faintly as he crouched between parted thighs, pressing them outward to expose Jon's morphed genitalia more fully. Osterman shifted slightly on the crate as Blake's fingers stroked, prodded, and finally pressed inward for entry. Jon couldn't suppress the shiver that coursed through his changed body.

Blake gazed upward, his smile sly. "Like that, did you?" The more earnest motions of his hand had Jon stiffening.

"It feels rather pleasant," Osterman replied, voice strained.

Blake smirked. "I'll show you pleasant," he said before bending to lap at Jon's core.

Jon's hands moved to grip Blake's shoulders firmly as he pressed rhythmically inside with his tongue. Glowing eyes falling shut, Jon leaned back against the wall, deciding that this was all rather pleasant as far as experiments went.

Heavy lids rose when Jon heard the Comedian pulled away with a moist sound. Osterman watched as Blake unfastened belt and trousers to push leather down past his hips. He returned to grip a thigh as he leaned into Jon, entering in a long fluid movement as he groaned.

"Is it enjoyable?" Manhattan asked, curious about why Blake had entered but then stilled, his head falling heavily onto one of Jon's shoulder as he shuddered.

"Enjoyable?" Blake asked in a strained voice. "It's fantastic. I can't even describe it. It's just..." he trailed off as he took a shaky breath before beginning to thrust, pulling back slightly to gaze at Jon from under heavy lids.

With one hand gripping the crate and the other planted on Osterman's thigh, Blake set up a brisk pace. His breath came harshly from his parted lips. Jon's arms rose to drape over Blake's shoulders in imitation of what was usually done to him during intimate moments.

Preoccupied as he was, Blake didn't notice the figure that appeared off to one side, but motion out of the corner of his eye had him whipping his head toward it. He paused mid-thrust at the sight of Doctor Manhattan in his usual form hovering in midair, his eyes trained on the pair near the wall. Blake's eyes widened in surprise as he looked from the Jon watching him to the female Osterman beneath him and back again.

"What-?"

"I wanted to get another perspective on what is occurring to make sure there is nothing that I overlook," the male Doctor Manhattan explained. He canted his head to one side. "Please do not allow me to distract you. Feel free to continue."

The Comedian blinked before a look caught between incredulity and humor hovered on his face. He resumed the brisk thrusting of his hips as the Manhattan beneath him breathed slightly more heavily as hands tightened around Blake's neck almost imperceptibly.

"Osterman, you are one kinky bastard," Blake observed before smirking. "Splitting yourself in half so you can watch yourself fuck someone? That's something I'd do if I could."

"Honestly, it has little to do with fetishes," Osterman tried to explain even though he knew Blake wouldn't believe him.

"Heh, sure it doesn't," the Comedian continued, speaking between panting. "Shit, I can't even imagine half the things I'd do if I had powers like yours. Hell, I'd have a threesome, no, a whole orgy with myself and a few chicks."

"I'm sure you would," Osterman said in a matter-of-fact tone, to which Blake gave a shaky laugh. The Comedian's words did get Jon thinking as he continued to watch the female version of himself shift under Blake as he leaned down to capture lips in a sloppy kiss. There was really no reason to wait, and efficiency was something important to Jon.

As distracted as Blake was by his current activities, he didn't immediately register the sensation of a hand placed on his flank. But when it was joined by slick digits stroking within his crevice, the Comedian's eyes widened as he twisted to look over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing, Osterman?" Blake asked before stiffening as one of those digits slipped inside of him. The tightening grip of the Osterman beneath him prevented Blake from pulling away.

"I don't see a reason why we need to delay the experience we agreed upon earlier," Jon said, adding another finger to slide against the first. "I can concentrate on multiple tasks at once, so this will be a better use of time."

"You don't even give a guy any notice," Blake complained in a strained voice. "I should have realized you'd be a freaky bastard about this. It's always the quiet ones." Further protests died on the Comedian's lips as Jon flexed his fingers within him, sending a jolt that nearly made his knees buckle. Bent over the other Osterman who cradled his head against supple breasts, Blake's chest heaved as his body was wracked with shudders. Whatever Jon was doing felt far better than something like that had any right to, considering what was shoved where. But Blake was hard-pressed to reject something that sent pleasure rippling through him.

Jon slid his fingers out after a few moments, spreading what remained of the slick substance he had created on his erection with his other hand. The sensation of something pressing bluntly against him made the Comedian hiss as it pushed its way inward. Blake gripped the sides of the crate as he arched. He cursed, the vowel drawn out as Jon slowly buried himself inside. Muscle twitched around the girth within as Jon paused to allow the other man to adjust. When Osterman drew outward after a moment, the Comedian bowed his head as he shivered only to pop back up with a yelp as Jon pushed back inside more briskly than previously.

Distantly, Blake heard Osterman say something that sounded like this was something he was sure to enjoy as he was pulled downward. His chin resting on the female Osterman's shoulder, he was held there while the Jon behind him thrust at a steady and unerring pace. When the other Manhattan raised hips to match the timing of the one behind Blake, the Comedian found himself muttering incoherently between groans.

It didn't take long before Blake was pouring into the Jon beneath him with a deep groan as he stiffened, orgasm upon him with little warning. He couldn't say how long it was afterward when Jon gripped his hips tightly as he pushed deep, holding himself there as he emptied inside with an expelled breath. The Comedian found himself glad of the grip that the two Ostermans had on him as without it he would have sank to the floor, his legs feeling as though they were made more of jelly than bone and muscle.

"That was a rather interesting experience," Jon remarked from behind Blake.

"Yeah. Interesting," Blake said, his voice muffled by the female Osterman's shoulder. He figured that he'd stay like this until his legs decided to function again.

 

End


End file.
